A Deadly Web Of Thunder
by Izzy Montague
Summary: Thor and Natasha have both suffered a broken heart. So rebound begins! But when they begin interacting like more than rebound is happening, will it kill their friendship, or will something stronger bloom? rated M because it's going to get sexy.
1. Chapter 1

((My older sister and her friends started me with this, so yeah.))

It started with a breakup. It always did, but Clint and Natasha decided that they we better off as friends. They were too "brother-sister" for a Relationship. Thor was broken hearted as well, because Jane had decided she was through praying for her Asgardian to come home every night. So, like the famous Clintasha, Thor and Jane had split as well.

The agents of SHIELD, who loved to gossip, happened to know before anyone else. They were a buzz for days over the news. Thor was mostly confused, but he spent his time attempting to understand the event itself.

Natasha found it hard to steer clear of him. To her, he looked like a sad lost, little puppy. He often stared out the window, unsure of what to do or say, because Jane was staying in Stark Tower with them until she found a new place in New Mexico.

"Thor?" Natasha asked, catching him in front of the window again. He turned to her, and attempt a smile.

"Hello, Friend Widow. How do you fare?" He said. He motioned to the chair next to him.

"I'm fine. Clint and I are still friends, so everything's good. Who are you doing? I mean, I know you and Jane were-"

"I fare well, friend. I have plans to return to Asgard soon." He brushed off her question.

"Alone?"

"I intended it, yes."

"Oh. I know you usually take-"

"Friend Widow, I would rather not Speak of the end of Lady Jane and I's affairs. I understand you are concerned for me, yet I fare well. I promise you." Thor said. Natasha nodded.

"She's leaving in a few days. " there was a knowing silence from the Aesir Prince. "If...if you ever need to talk to someone, you can always-"

"Did I truly worry her that much?" He whispered. His guard, like it always did around the assassin, dropped.

"I suppose. Maybe she was tired of wondering if you were going to come back, or run off to Asgard and find some girl up there." Natasha put her hand on his knee as he stared out the window. "You tried your best to make her happy."

"As you did Friend Hawk?"

"Clint and I are better off friends. We couldn't act like lovers. It just wasn't right for the two of us." She smiled at him. "You know what?" She stood up, and stretched. "We're going out tonight!"

"Pardon, Spider Woman?"

"You and me, we're going clubbing. I know you can pick up more than a few girls. Looks at those muscles." She winked.

"I do not wish to pick up the young women. It may make them uncomfortable, and their clothing-"

"Thor, 'pick up' means having a one night stand."

"I still do not understand."

"To have sex with for one night only." She explained. Thor blinked.

"Is not customary to court the ladies first?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's why we flirt." She grinned. "Meet me down stairs at nine, okay?" Thor nodded. She walked away, and The thunderer found himself staring at her backside. He flushed, and shook the thoughts of lust out of his head. Natasha smiled to herself. Thor was a well-ripped built man. She decided to blow off the mission she had, but dressed for their night out as of she was ready to work. The assassin was wearing a slutty zip up strapless black dress. It was short, and tight. She had matching black boots that went went up to her knees on.

Thor had to have Tony help him dress for the occasion, and he was wearing a tight fitting grey t-shirt, and blue jeans. Did as instructed, and met Natasha in the lobby of Stark Tower. The evenT had gone from just Nat and Thor to the whole group, Jane excluded. She had opted to stay home to pack the rest of her stuff. The Avengers piled in to Tony's lavish limo and drove to Black Widow's favorite night club. The Spot.

Tony immediately went off to the bar, while Steve adn Bruce stood awkwardly to the side. Clint found some girls, and started flirting. Natasha gave Thor a seductive smile, and walked to the dance floor. He stayed by his friends, but watched as she danced. Her hands stayed up above her head, showing off her bust. The god coughed, and tried to look away. He couldn't. Something about her, this Midgardian enchtress, Drew his eyes to her.

"You okay?" Steve asked. Some girls were pointing and giggling, eyeing the two hungrily.

"Indeed friend." Thor lied. Steve smiled, and the girls made their way toward them.

"Hi." A red haired one said. Steve blushed lightly.

"Hello, Ladies."

"So, you guys are, like, the Avengers, right?" The blonde asked. Thor nodded.

Natasha was watching the four girls flirt the two most awkward members of the team. A pang of Jealosuly filled her chest as one laid her hand on Thor. She left the Dance floor, and stalked toward the group. Thor was gentle, and removed the brunette's hand.

"So, Thor, do you want to dance?" She asked. Natasha set her jaw.

"No, but thank you, M'lady, for the offer." Widow was lost. Why was the. Sudden spark between her and Thor? They were partners, for Christ's sake!

Besides, they were both trying to get over heartbreak. That was it. They were rebounding, nothing to be afraid of.

But what if it was more than that?

The girls continued to flirt with Steve and Thor, while Bruce whistled quietly. Natasha grabbed Thor's arm. He turned to her, and smiled.

"Come on, let's dance." She said, dragging him to the floor before he could protest. He stood there for a moment, until Natasha put his hands on her waist. "Just follow my lead." She whispered. He nodded. They moved slowly at first, picking up speed and desire. The song, Scary Monsters and Nice a sprites by Skrilliex, beat quickly through their bodies.

Something so much more than rebound was happening, but the God and The Assassin enjoyed every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha and Thor danced their eyes locked with lust and desire. Clint and Tony were the only two who noticed it. Steve and Bruce were to busy trying to disappear. Thor's hands rested easily on her waist, and they continued to sway to the beat of the music.

"Hey, Stark, you-"

"Oh, fuck yeah, I'm seeing this." Tony interrupted. Clint glared. He wasn't particularly thrilled about those two getting together so soon after their breakups.

"You think they're rebounding?" He asked.

"That's one hell of a rebound, Barton, but I'll buy it." Tony sipped his drink, and a skinny red head came up to talk to them. The song ended.

The god and the assassin stared at each other, their eyes still locked. Another familiar beat started soon after, this time Ghosts and Stuff by Deadmau5. Thor could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as the pace picked up again. The Russian leaned her head against his, and pressed her hips against his. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist completely, bringing them even closer. She could almost taste the cinnamon from his toothpaste. It was the only kind he would use. Their lips brushed gently. A flush covered her face, but Thor leaned in, and laid a kiss on her soft lips. Thor smiled softly at her, but the Assassin pulled away.

"Natasha, I-"

"No, no, it's okay. Why don't we get out of here and go for a walk?" She smiled. He nodded, and followed her out of the club, her hand locked in his much larger one. They walked down the street away from the club, heading nowhere and everywhere all at once. She stopped, and faced him. "So, let me guess, you want to get laid, and you cast some sort of lust spell on me-"

"Natasha I assure you, I cannot use that type of magic. That is more Loki's skill set." He said. Thor smiled, and attempt to put his hands on her hips again. Natasha backed away this time, burning under his touch.

"Thor, we're partners! We shouldn't-" His lips pressed hard against hers. She gasped, at first, but gave in to his gentle desire. His hands rested on her hips again, and this time they pressed against a random car, kissing, exploring the other.

"I suggest we find-"

"Hotel room. Sounds perfect." she sighed. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She pulled him towards a hotel she used quite often for work. The desk jockey raised an eyebrow.

"You want your usual room for 'business', Ms. Romanov?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Normal room, just for pleasure." He nodded, handed her the key, and let them pass. She went to open the door, and Thor picked her up. He kissed her, and held her against it, and she managed to open it." Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they fell into the room, and onto the double wide bed. She moaned as his hips ground against hers. Thor hadn't been the same since Jane left him. He wanted so bad to be gentler with the Assassin beneath him, but his desire was taking hold. He wanted to bury himself inside her, pound her into the mattress beneath their sweaty, clinging bodies and forget all the pain he was burying in his heart.

They fucked hard for the rest of the night. Natasha held him tightly to her, in an attempt to mask her issues in the release that the thunder god gave her. The next morning, she woke up first. Her reaction for a moment was lucid, and happy, until she realized who she was laying next to. Thor snored, his naked chest brandishing itself through the blanket. The Russian jumped up, the sheet pulled tightly against her body. There was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Romanov, your breakfast is ready." The bellboy called through the door. This caused Thor to stir. He sat up, smiling.

"Thank you, Jake! Leave it in Front of the door!" She replied. He walked away without another word. Thor wrapped his arms around her waist, and began assaulting her neck. It was covered in various light bruises and mark from Thor claiming her as his territory. She breathed a moan, and held the side of his close to hers.

"Good Morning, Russian fegurð mín." He breathed. She turned and gave him a confused look. "I said, Good Morning, My Russian Beauty. It was my native tongue, Natasha."

"Oh. Well, in that case, Доброе утро, мой громовержца. Or, Good Morning, My Thunderer." Thor chuckled, and buried his scruffy face between her neck and her shoulder blade again. "We...we need to stop, Thor..."

He did, giving her a confused look now. She took a saturated breath. "We're partners, Thor. Last night should not have-"

"Natasha, if you did not want Last night to happen, why did you bring us to this hotel?" He challenged. She groaned.

"Thor, last night was a rebound from hell. We're both heartbroken right now, so we can't let this happen again." She began to get dressed. Thor followed suit, and didn't say much else. The Demi-god knew she was right. The night before should not have happened. Thor knew it, and yet he was still angry that she made such an assumption. Why was he upset over it? Why did he want to so desperately to hold Natasha, and tell her he understood her pain?

While Thor mulled over these thoughts, guilt piled itself in a large ugly gullet in the Assassin's heart. She had started last night, by forcing him to dance with her at the club. Jealousy was cruel bitch, and that girl had driven her over the edge.

"Natasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you at least like to get breakfast?" He offered. She opened her mouth, but her raised a hand. "I have money, I will pay for it."

She smiled.

"Square deal, Thor."


End file.
